Chronicles of Chaos: Power Rangers SPD
by ChaosRanger
Summary: A force beyond all comprehension will put the Power Rangers SPD to their greatest test, and push them to their limits physically, mentally, and emotionally.SkySyd parings more if I get inspired enough. rated T just in case
1. Prelude to Darkness

Disclamer: I don't owne anything of power rangers, nor will I probebly ever own any of the power rangers rights

Note: This is my first FanFic ever so cut me some slack if theres some errors here and there. I would like to know what people think however so any input is welcomed. Oh and if somone doesnt like what I'm writeing about, simple way to fix that dont read it.

P.S. I hope y'all like this

...And now on with the show!

Chapter 1: Prelude to Darkness

"Man I hurt all over" Jack thought as he was walking away from the simulation room trying to recall just how many times in the last training session he was thrown down on the ground by Z.

Z came up from behind Jack and could tell by his body language that he was thinking and she was pretty sure she knew what it was that was bugging him. It was no big secret to anyone who knew him that although Jack Landers was an exceptional red ranger and leader he was a very prideful person, she knew that the fact that she totally kicked his butt during practice today was taking a real toll on his ego.

...So of course she had to rub that fact that she whipped him good in his face again for at least the tenth time that morning.

She sped up her pace to catch up to him "Oh Jack!" she said, he stopped and turned around knowing fully what was about to happen. "I thought I would just let you know that I like my eggs over easy and my uniform pressed with light starch" Z exclamied, Jack rolled his eyes and groaned wondering why he had ever made the bet with Z before practice that If she could take him down 10 times before the end of practice he would make her breakfast and clean and press her SPD uniform everyday for a month. He was so sure at the time that she wouldn't be able to do it, but boy was he wrong.

Just as Jack was about to say something back to her the monster alert went off and Kats voice could be heard over all the speakers in the base "B SQUAD REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER". Z just flashed a smile at Jack and said "oops I guess you'll have to get back at me later" as both of them started in a sprint to the command center.

All five rangers ran into the command center, Kat said as they came in " you guys have a monster to deal with on the westside near the warehouse district, becareful though for some odd reason it's energy signature is in a state of flux and if it's energy becomes to unstable it could cause the monster to self-distruct". "Right" they all said together. Jack looked around at his teammates and shouted "let's do it", together all five rangers said "SPD EMERGENCY". moments later they were riding away in the SPD jeep and cycles.

As they approched there destionation they could see a monster with two very distinct horns coming out of it's head and a very unusual staff in it's hand that had an orb on top of it enclosed with what appeared to be two dragons around it almost protecting it. The orb was glowing a bright crimson red color and it seemed to be useing the staff as well as the monster as a conductor to draw energy, but the rangers weren't sure from what exactly as there werent any kind of power mains where the staff was touching the ground.

As they came to a stop Jack jumped out and exclamied "SPD HOLD IT RIGHT THERE" he had his delta blaster aimed right at the monster but it didnt move or say anything. "What the heck is wrong with it, how come its just standing there" Jack asked. "I wonder" Bridge thought "Jack let me try to scan its aura he said maybe I can get some insight to it through its feelings". "All right, but be careful" Jack responded. Bridge waved his hand to create his aura field and was stunned when he looked through it because the monster wasen't giving anything off. "Thats really strange" Bridge said to the others "every living thing gives off some kind of aura and the fact that this thing isnt has me a little worried". "Uh, guys?" Syd interrupted "has anyone besides me noticed that the trees and plants in this area look a little...oh I dont know DEAD?" Everyone looked around and took notice of what she was saying. "Alright enough is enough" Sky said in a rather annoyed tone, he grabbed his patrol baton and poked the monster. The instant he poked it a surge of energy sent him flying back at least 50 feet. "WOW good distance" Jack noted with a grin on his face as he helped Sky up from the ground. "I hate to break up this moment" Kat said scarcasticlly to them over their communicators "But whatever you guys just did caused the instability in that monsters energy signature to grow, I estimate about a minute and a half before that thing self-distructs".

All five rangers ducked behind the SPD jeep, as the monster exploded. As the dust and smoke cleared all they saw was the orb from the staff floating where the monster had been. Before any one could say any thing there was a bright flash and the orb disappeared.

...Later back at base in the command center

"That had to be one of the strangest monster alerts we've ever had" said Jack as he looked over at Cruger. "Whetever is going on it doesn't seem like something Grumm would do, However reguardless if its Grumm or not doing this we should keep ourselves on alert and be ready" replied Cruger.

All the rangers saluted Cruger and walked out.

:I know this is kind of weak, but as I said before this is my first Fanfic and I promise its going to get alot better real soon:


	2. Confusion

I"m not dead I swear I just became uninterested with this for a while but I'm picking it up again I think...

Note: I'm going to experiment with my writeing style in this chapter so if you notice its different from the way I wrote the last chapter that why.

...Now onward to the story

**Chapter 2: Confusion**

... _5 days have passed since the first monster that drained energy self-distructed curently B-squad just returned from monster number 4. _

**Bridge:** I just dont get it, thats the fourth monster this week thats done nothing except drain energy, explode, and then leave a ball of energy that just dissappears afterwords.

**Kat:** Well if your looking for answers I'm afarid I don't have many to offer you, what I do know however is that whoever sent each of those monsters sent them knowing that they would die in the energy gathering process. I've finally been able to identify the type of energy they've been trying to gather, It's bio-electrical or lifeforce energy to put it simpley.

**Jack:** That's all fine and dandy but you still didn't answer how who ever sent them knew they would die.

**Kat**: I was just getting to that Jack

**Jack:** Oh,sorry uh continue please

**Kat:** Every living thing has a certain amount of bio-electrical energy; plants, trees, animals, and everything down to an ameba. Bio-electric currents regulate everthing that keeps a body alive from breatheing to reproduction to the digestive process to making sure the heart beats at the right rythem. If the Bio-electric current is interrupted or set off balance it could cause the oragnism to die, however thats when the current is missing or not as strong as it should be. These monsters from what I have observed are getting enormus amounts of bio-electrical energy pumped through them. The affect is alot like when you take a paper bag and blow it up, eventually its not going to hold any more air and it'll pop.

**Bridge:**except this pop really isnt a pop, although I suppose it is a pop just on a larger scale, but then would that pop just be a boom?

Kat and Cruger Just looked at Bridge as Sky,Syd,Jack, and Z were holding back groans at Bridges rambleing

**Cruger: **I've decided you five look exhausted, therefore I am giving you the rest of the day off to get some rest, however you are all still on call in case of an attack so stick close to the base.

All five rangers replied with a "YES SIR" and left the command center

**Jack:** I'm hungry, how bout you guys you wanna go get pizza?

**Z:** I'm game.

**Bridge:** Nah I think I'm gonna grab some shut-eye.

**Jack: **What about you two? (refering to Sky and Syd)

**Syd:** I have a taste for salad, I think I'm gonna go to that salad buffet place just down the street.

Jack,Z, and Bridge looked at each other the moment Syd said salad because anyone who knew Sydney Drew knew she hated vegetables and was all about the junk food.

**Bridge:** Wow, I never thought I would hear Sydney Drew say she wanted salad

**Z:** (in a scarcastic voice) Oh, are little Syd is growing up

Although Sky would never admit it to having feelings for Syd, he would do just about anything for her. He could tell that she was getting annoyed with everyone picking on her, He saw this as his chance to not only be her Knight in shineing armor but he would also get to be alone with her.

**Sky:** I'll go with you Syd, I'm not really in the mood for something greasey right now anyways.

**Syd:** Great, let's go

With that Sky and Syd walked away from the others, and started walking towards the base's main entrance

...20 minutes later at the salad buffet

Sky and Syd sitting across from each other at the table and both looking slighty nervous...

**Syd:** Thanks alot for coming with me Sky...an..an..and coming to my rescue when the others wouldn't get off my case about actually wanting to eat something healthy for a change.

**Sky: **Thats alright I wanted to come with you anyways...I mean to get salad ya know

**Syd:** Oh, right of course

At this point she was blushing because of what he had said, and then looked from her plate up to him and noticed that he was also blushing. After that very uncomfortable moment between them the rest of the meal was great, Syd even caught Sky laughing and smileing a couple times through different parts of their conversation. Sky paid for the meal, and then they started walking back to base. As they were walking Syd saw an Ice cream vendor further down the side walk with his cart.

**Syd: **Hey how bout we go and get some ice cream now

**Sky:** (in his best mocking voice) Hey, I thought you wanted to eat healthy?

**Syd: **well ice cream is made out of milk, and milk is good for you right?

**Sky: **well when you put it that way (starting to laugh)

Syd grabbed him by his hand and started to lead him towards the vendor. Once there Syd choose to get a scoop of Blue moon and a scoop of choclate chip cookie dough in a waffle cone, while Sky just got a scoop of vanilla in a normal cone. They decided that since it was so nice out that they would walk through the park and enjoy their ice cream.

**Syd: **I can't believe that all you got was a scoop of vanilla Ice cream

**Sky:** and what exactly might I ask is wrong with vanilla

**Syd: **vanilla is so boring, ice cream is supposed to be fun and well vinalla is...not

**Sky:** Oh, and by fun you mean mixing two flavors like blue moon and choclate chip cookie dough together. Two flavors that couldn't possibly taste good together

Sky noticed that Syd had stopped walking he turned around and saw her with a very mischevious expression on her face.

**Sky:** What?

**Syd: **I want you to try my ice cream and tell me its not good

**Sky:** ok, but if this kills me

**Syd:** will you just shutup and try it already

**Sky: **fine, but then you have to try mine

**Syd: **fine I'll do it

After having tried a couple licks of hers Sky decided that it wasent completely bad and Syd decided that vanilla was ok.

As they were finishing up there ice cream they were suddenly attacked by a group of unkown creatures, that all had glowing green eyes, razor sharp talons and very ominous looking black wings.

**Syd: **what the heck are these?

**Sky: **No idea

They started to fight the creatures, as good of fighters as Sky and Syd were they couldnt even get a punch in they were to focused on just trying to defend themselves. After about 15 minuts of being not able to fight back and getting the stuffing knocked out of them Sky and Syd decided to kick up to the next level.

**Sky:** you ready for this Syd?

**Syd: **Lets do it!

Together they pulled out their morphers and said "SPD EMERGENCY!"

Once morphed they had a new vigor for the battle they pulled out their batons and started fighting back, after a few minutes Sky realized that they hadn't managed to take down even one of the things yet. He quickley attached his patrol grip and baton together to from the deltamax striker he looked over and saw the Syd had done the same.

**Sky:** Let's do this together Syd

**Syd:** right!

**Together: **Deltamax striker full power! FIRE!

Their combined power knocked a few of the creatures back but it didnt destroy them. Syd and Sky were back to back trying to keep the creatures away.Then one suddenly flew straight up into the air and then useing the momentum it had gained went back down at an amazing speed with the intent of chargeing Sky and Syd, but before it made it to them a red beam hit the creature square in the chest.

**Sky: **Well its about time!

Jack and the others ran next to Sky and Syd

**Jack:** Your Welcome Sky (in a very scarcastic tone), but we can harp on each other later. What the heck are these things?

**Syd: **I dont know but what ever they are there strong and so far nothing we thrown at them has had any effect, we haven't even taken one out yet.

**Jack: **well I took one with my blasters.

**Bridge: **Uh, Jack are you talking about the one that just got up and spontaneously healed it self

**Jack:** yep...thats the one, sooooo any body have any bright ideas

Just as the words left Jack's mouth the sky became black and lightning hit the ground with a flash revealing a monster that was at least twice the size of the other creatures. He wore gold armor with strange markings on it, and weilded a sword that was almost as tall as he was (A/N if your wondering it kinda looks like clouds starting sword from Final Fantasy 7)

**Monster**: Here's an idea you can all DIE!

He stabbed his sword into the ground causeing a tremendous ripple of energy to be sent through the ground and explode beneath the rangers. The rangers were all thrown back and demorphed

**Sky: ** What the hell was that ?

**Bridge: **No idea but lets try not to get hit by that again

**Jack:** Who are you?

**Monster:** I am Talix, the Herald of your's and this worlds Destruction.

**Jack:** Yeah many have said things like that but they always fail in the end

**Talix: **You couldn't even take out a single darkling, what makes you think you can beat me

**Jack:** We've fought worse than you, and won

**Talix: **I highly doubt it, I grow tired of this

Just as he was about to strike the rangers down, he heard a voice.

**Voice:** Talix that is enough, the time is not yet right for their demise

**Talix: **Yes My lord

He turned back to the rangers

**Talix:** You were lucky this time, but the next time we meet I will destroy you all

With a Crimson flash Talix and his darklings were gone.

(If anybody can come with anything better instead of darklings for the chronies names let me know, I ran out of ideas) :)


	3. Movie Night

Ok so I didnt post this chapter right away because I kinda lost my thoughts on what I wanted to happen in this story, but after alot of knocking myself in the head and counting the dots on the ceiling I think I finally know what I want to do with this. Also thanks to those of you who reviewed, input is always helpful.

Disclaimer: BLAH! (Oh comon' you know I dont em do I really have to tell ya)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Some Answers, More Questions**

_...After their very confuseing battle with Talix and his darklings the rangers went back to the acadamey to debrief Cruger and Kat_

**Jack: **Talix is incredibly strong and those darklings that he commands are stronger than any monster Grumm has ever sent after us. We werent even able to really hurt them not to mention the fact that we couldn't even touch this Talix.

**Kat: **Theres no record of a Talix or those darklings in the SPD mainframe.

**Bridge:** Something tells me their not our run of the mill everyday evil space aliens

**Z:** What's done is done, and what we have to do now is come up with a way to fight them

**Kat: **I think I may have a few things that could aid you guys next time, I'll have them ready for your next battle.

**Cruger:** In the mean time rangers you still have the evening off, I want you all well rested because I have a feeling that whatever is going on has only just begun. Rangers DISSMISSED!

The rangers filed out of the room and started walking in the direction of the cadet common room.

**Jack: **well seeing how its 8 oclock on a friday night and we dont have to worry about patrol duties tonight, you guys wanna have a movie night?

**Z: **sounds good

**Bridge:** I'm in

**Syd:** I'm game

**Jack:** What about you Sky?

**Sky:** well I was going to catch up on my reading tonight

**Syd: **come on Sky! please It'll be fun I promise

Sky was such a sucker when it came to Sydney Drew, when ever she busted out her pouty princess act to get her way he couldn't help but give in to her. Even though he would always pretend like he was being dragged along for the ride.

**Sky:** Okay okay! you win Syd , but only if you promise me that Bridge wont choose the movie.

**Bridge:** Hey!

**Sky: **I'm sorry Bridge but a documentary on how hot dogs are made is not my idea of a good movie

After Sky's remark towards Bridge's last choice of a movie everybody just stood their for like 30 seconds before they all completly lost it and started laughing uncontrollably.

**Jack:** Alright guys why dont we all go get comfortable and meet in the common room in like 15-20 minutes

20 minutes later... Sky walked into the common room taking notice that he was the first one there. "Well" he thought "If I'm the first one here I guess it means that I get to choose the movie". Sky was about to reach for "Night of The Living Dead" from their DVD holder but then thought "no better not with all the weird stuff thats been happening lately I think we could all use a good laugh" so instead he choose "Austin Powers". Just as he had put the disc into the machine Syd walked in wearing pink Hello Kitty pajamas, her hair in pigtails, and penuts her favorite stuffed animal in hand. Sky just stared at her and couldn't believe that even in her most casual , guard down kind of state that she still managed to look good.

**Syd: **So what are we watchin?

**Sky: **Well I thought we could probebly all use a good laugh, so tonight were watching a classic comedy Austin Powers.

**Syd:** Oh I love that movie, I wonder whats taking everbody so long?

At that moment Z, Bridge, and Jack walked into the common room

**Sky:** What took you guys so long?

**Z:** We were waiting for Bridge he insisted on making some toast for the movie

**Sky:** I should have guessed, well I got the movie ready and Syd was here on time which means that you three that were late get to get the food together.

**Jack:** Alright, I'll get the popcorn, Bridge you get the drinks, and Z you are on candy detail

...5 minutes later the popcorn was made, an assorment of Soda had been brought out as well as a couple different selections of candies. As they sat down to watch the movie Sky grabbed the couch and Syd sat next to him. About 20 minutes into the movie Sky noticed that Syd was leaning aganist him he couldn't help but enjoy her warmth aganist him. As the movie ended Sky went to get up but realized that Syd had fallen asleep, the others also noticed this Jack mouthed to Sky "need some help"

Sky simply replied "no". The others left to go to bed while Sky just sat there and gazed upon the blond beauty that had her head on his shoulder, as much as he would have loved to stay how he was he knew they had training in the morning and that he need a good nights rest as well as Syd. He decided that he would take Syd back to her quarters so she could sleep in her own bed, he picked her up Bridel Style and started walking out of the common room but in the process of trying to be quiet so as not to wake Syd and trying to shut the lights off in the common room he stubbed his toe on a table that was right next to the door. The pain was intense as he was only in his bare feet he gave out a loud OUCH! and almost swore, but then noticed that a set of briliant blue eyes was looking up at him.

**Syd:** (giggleing) Not really the most gracefull are you ?

**Sky: **Ha Ha very funny.

(He set her down on her feet)

**Syd: **well it was sweet of you to try to get me back to my room without waking me up, I really appreciate it

**Sky:** No problem

They just stood there in a uncomfortable silence for a minute, when for a reason Sky couldnt explain he said "I had alot of fun today, I mean you know before Talix attacked"

**Syd: **I'm glad I had alot of fun too

**Sky:** (with a certain amount of uncertainty in his voice) would you maybe like to go out again...with me...as kind... of.. like..a

**Syd:** Date?

**Sky:** Yeah, exactly

**Syd: **I'd love to, When?

**Sky:** well do you have to patrol tomarrow night?

**Syd: **No

**Sky: **good either do I, I'll come to your quarters around 7 to pick you up, ok?

**Syd:** great, where are we going?

**Sky:** its a secret.

**Syd:** comon tell me what you have in mind

**Sky:** No, you'll have to wait and see

she went to leave but then came back and laid a very steamy kiss on his lips

**Sky: **wh..what was that for?

**Syd:** (with a grin) it's a secret

With that she left the room with very dumbfounded Sky still standing there.

The next day, after training Bridge and Sky got put on patrol duty. While patroling around in the north side of town Sky decided he had to tell someone what had happened between him and Syd and figured it might as well be Bridge, plus he knew Bridge could keep a secret.

**Bridge:** Wow! you told her No and instead of pouting or ripping your head off she gives you what sounds like a very hot kiss. Well all I can say about you and Syd getting together is its about time.

**Sky:** What do you mean about time? an..and were not actually together you know.

**Bridge:** Dude it's been like painfully obvious to everyone that you two like each other, I mean with the amount of flirting you two do with each other in a day the concensus was you and her should have been together a while ago. I do realize that you two aren't offically an item but the fact that she gave you that kiss says she really likes you and the fact that your eyes glaze over when her name is even mentioned says that your really into her too.

**Sky:** Well whatever you say Bridge, but while were still on the topic of Syd and I, theres something I need your help with.

**Bridge:** What would that be.

**Sky: **See the thing is the reason I told Syd that where we are goin tonight is a secret is that I have absoltuely no idea where to take her.

**Bridge:** Your kidding me right, I mean you do actually have a game plan of some sort?

**Sky:** um no not really.

**Bridge:** WHAT!

**Sky:** Well, I asked her out on the spur of the moment. I guess I should have thought about it before I said something to her, but she was just so...so...well Syd like.

**Bridge: **Wow, you got it bad.

Before Sky could say anything else, loud screams could be heard in the distance


End file.
